Hooked on her
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Pirata (sin garfio, ni parche en el ojo). Eso es lo que es. Un pirata y un adicto, con algo muy claro: Molly Hooper era su Wendy y su droga de elección. Sin complejo de Peter Pan… pero con calavera y pata de palo. ¡Faltaba más!


Hooked on her

Summary: Pirata (sin garfio, ni parche en el ojo). Eso es lo que es. Un pirata y un adicto, con algo muy claro: Molly Hooper era su droga de elección y su Wendy. Sin complejo de Peter Pan… pero con calavera y pata de palo. ¡Faltaba más!

Disclaimer: No, Sherlock no es mío. ¡Ojalá…!

El título significa "adicto a ella", con connotaciones tanto románticas como… viciosas, por decirlo de alguna manera. En inglés, "to be hooked on" viene a ser estar enganchado a algo, generalmente algún tipo de droga, o alguien.

"Hook" también se traduce por "Garfio", y de ahí mi juego de palabras con el famoso capitán pirata. El nombre con el que Sherlock se refiere al principio a Molly es Wendy Darling ("Darling" equivale a "Querida", en español) y no hace falta que explique nada más.

¡Segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanec… St. Bart's!

OoOoO

Desde niño quiso ser pirata. No por nada llamó Barbarroja a su perro.

Era curioso que su Wendy (a la que una vez llamó _Querida_, para deshacerse de un posible candidato a cita potencial en la Morgue, y se sintió extrañamente bien) fuera la que lo hubiera enganchado a él y no del revés. Por Dios santo, él era el pirata. Él surcaba Londres, de caso en caso y era él el que consultaba a una calavera cuando necesitaba mantener una conversación inteligente. En voz alta, consigo mismo, claro.

Le había hablado de ella. De Molly a la calavera, por supuesto.

En fin, él debía ser el Capitán de la nave de Bart's, el Capitán Grafio. Pero no era más que un yonqui. Cuando no se ponía tres parches de nicotina para experimentar algo parecido o recibía tres bofetadas seguidas por fingir haberse puesto de coca hasta las cejas, iba a por su droga de elección. Aquello, irónicamente, debía ser patológico.

Enfermizo, al menos, sí estaba seguro de que lo fuera, porque cada vez que la veía, notaba disparársele el pulso. Cómo se le aceleraba la respiración (pero nunca cuando trabajaban juntos. Inspiraba lenta y profundamente, para retener mejor en la pituitaria amarilla y en la memoria el olor que desprendía su pelo) y se sentía… febril. Estaba enfermo, tenía claros síntomas.

Era Molly, por Darwin. Era su Molly. Y estaba muy colgado por ella. Debería preocuparse, por ese… sentimiento. No lo llevaría a nada bueno. El sentimiento es de débiles… y él era un pirata.

OoOoO

Se dio cuenta cuando vio por primera vez al sujeto –un calco físico suyo- cuyo nombre ni se molestó en aprender. Prometido en aquel entonces de Molly.

Ese tipo no era bueno para ella. No era más que una copia insulsa y barata suya, con ese largo abrigo azul oscuro, el mismo corte de pelo y un nudo parecido en la bufanda. Molly lucía relajada a su lado, pero cuando lo miraba a él… se le dilataban las pupilas.

No es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes (tenía algo parecido a remordimiento por aprovecharse de ella para usar el laboratorio antes de que lo ayudara a fingir su propia muerte), pero ahora… lo veía diferente.

Le gustaba a Molly, lo sabía. Molly estaba prometida y no sentía nada… porque el tipo ese no tenía el aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba a él. Cosas de detectives consultores, vaya. Y de piratas. Sherlock no tenía complejo de Peter Pan, por mucho que John insistiera en diagnosticárselo. Sherlock era un pirata, no un mocoso que no quería crecer y vivía de setas alucinógenas para poder "volar".

Tal vez por eso se complementaban tanto, viendo su trabajo. A ella le gustaba, pero él… él se había vuelto adicto a ella, sin remedio ni ganas de rehabilitación. Porque Molly Hopper contaba. Era alguien importante.

Pero no era un punto débil, como tantas veces se había repetido a sí mismo después de que lo ayudara a recrear su suicidio. Era su "cojera" o la pata de palo en la que se solía apoyar. Porque los piratas no son débiles. Y Sherlock se reía en la cara del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

¡Piratas a él, vaya, que tenía calavera y pata de palo…!

OoOoO

Matadme. No sé siquiera de dónde ha salido esto.

Me puse a escribir porque necesitaba desahogarme… y sigo flipando, porque jamás me hubiera esperado algo así. Paralelismo va (¡Sherlock!), paralelismo viene (¡Peter Pan!), Blackie-Noir se entretiene.

Llevo una temporada pensándome muy seriamente eso de comprarme yo también un cráneo para poder contarle mi vida, a ver si dejan de salir tonterías como esta y me pongo en serio a continuar los Sirimiones que tengo por ahí sueltos.

Bueno, ahí queda eso.


End file.
